Finding Bella
by PickaPicChallenge
Summary: Bella makes a decision that changes all their lives


**Pick a Pic Challenge**

**Title:** Finding Bella

**Banner #:212**

**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

**Rating/Disclaimer**: T / **Disclaimer:** I am not the owner or profiteer of Twilight or its characters. All recognizable characters, storylines and content is the work of Stephenie Meyer and her team. No copyright infringement intended.

**Summary:** Bella makes a decision that changes all their lives

**To see all entries for this contest, please visit (pickapic).(twificpics).com**

* * *

_**"I was worried about you."**_  
_**"You were worried about me?"**_  
_**"Yeah; I guessed Edward would read my thoughts. Was he hard on you?"**_  
_**"He's not even mad at me, or you."**_  
_**"Well, damn. He's better than I thought"**_  
_**"He's not playing any game."**_  
_**"Right. Bella, he's not as perfect as you think."**_  
_**"I know who he is. Let's not talk about that."**_  
_**"I'd rather get all the re-breaking done at once."**_

_**"Well, at least I did everything I could. It wasn't easy making you admit your feelings for me."**_  
_**"I only fought them because I knew they wouldn't change anything."**_  
_**"I'm exactly right for you, Bella. It would be as easy as breathing with me."**_  
_**"You know I love you."**_  
_**"You know how much I wish it was enough."**_  
_**"Should I come back?"**_  
_**"I need some time, but I'll always be waiting."**_  
_**"Till my heart stops beating."**_  
_**"Maybe even then."'**_

Bella walked out of Jacob's room, as composed as possible, but inside her heart was broken into a million pieces. She knew without looking at them that the pack had heard every word of what went on in that tiny little bedroom. She didn't bother looking at any of them. Instead, she looked at Billy, who had tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed because she couldn't get the sound passed the lump in her throat. She bolted towards the door only to run headlong into Paul. He caught her by the arms so she didn't hurt herself, but shoved her away from him harder than he should have, causing her to fall backwards. .

"What the fuck is your problem, Swan? Why did you come here?" he growled, looking down to where she lay sprawled on the ground.

"Paul," Sam shouted from his position on the porch.

"Sam, I m okay. Don't worry. I'm not gonna phase and break the little leech lover's neck, although I would really like to. I just want some answers. So, why are you really here, Bella?" he sneered at her. She was trying to use Sam as a distraction as she scrambled up off the ground, inching her way back to her truck. "I mean, was it not enough that Jake talked us all into protecting your skinny, pale ass and got half of his body crushed into a million tiny pieces in the process? Did you have to come and take what was left of his heart and rip it from his chest then stomp on it before going home to your precious leech and marrying him, and being undead for all eternity? You are one sick, cold-hearted bitch, I'll give you that. Maybe you do belong with those leeches after all. Get in your truck and get the hell out of here!" he yelled before moving in so close to her ear that his lips were touching it. His whisper caused her to shiver in fear, "If I catch you here again, undead or human, I will not hesitate to snap that pretty, fragile neck of yours. Got it?"

Bella couldn't speak, so she just nodded her head. "Good," Paul said as he opened the truck door and lifted her inside. He closed the door behind him and walked off towards the Blacks' tiny home. Paul could hear the heart wrenching sobs coming from both the cab of Bella's truck, and Jacob's bedroom. He only hoped he was doing the right thing and that they would both survive the heartbreak.

Sam was standing there quietly, watching the scene before him, until he heard Bella's truck roar out of the Black's driveway. "Paul, what did you do?"

"Leave it alone, Sam. What's done is done and I can't change it. To be honest, I don't want to so just leave it be."

"And if she gets hurt or Jake gets hurt because of what you have done?" Sam asked with a raised brow.

"Then I will have to live with it," Paul said as he walked into the house, leaving Sam alone on the porch.

It took Bella 45 minutes to get home because she had to stop three times and let herself cry. Paul was right, she shouldn't have gone to see Jake, but she had to know he was going to be okay. She slammed the door of her truck and headed in the house. Charlie wasn't home because he was working the nightshift and she had told Edward not to come tonight, that she wanted to be alone. So, the house was as empty and sad as she felt. She headed up to her room. Opening the door, she heaved a sigh of relief that for once Edward had respected her request. She collapsed onto her bed and gave into the emotions that she had been holding in for the last 15 minutes.

The tears started anew. The sobs wracked her tiny frame as she grieved for the loss of her best friend and the death of her own personal sun. Paul was right, he didn't deserve to have his heart shattered as his bones had been shattered. He deserved to have everything. Because in those months after Edward left her broken and battered on that forest floor, Jake and the pack had rescued her; they took her in and healed the hole left in her heart by the Cullens. She owed them a debt she couldn't repay. The date was set and she couldn't back out or the Cullens would all die, or worse yet, the Voltorri would come and discover the pack and slaughter them as well. It was then that Bella made a decision, the only decision she could make in the circumstances and she hoped and prayed Alice didn't see what she decided to do. She got up off the bed and sat down at her desk and began to write.

_Dad,_

_I have to leave again. I can't really explain it, but believe me when I say if there was any way to stay here in Forks with you, I would do it in a heartbeat. Dad, I am so sorry for all that has happened since I have been here. I wish I could go back and start over and choose differently, but I can't. Please know, Daddy, that I love you with all my heart and I always have. Please don't look for me. I can't come back and you can't know where I am. Be happy, Daddy._

_I'll love you always,_

_Bella_

_P.S. Could you give the ring and charm to Edward when he comes?_

Bella wrote a letter to both Edward and Jacob that she would mail as soon as she was out of town. She took out her checkbook and wallet and stuffed them in her backpack along with an extra pair of jeans, a few clean pair of underwear, a bra, and a couple of t-shirts, a few of her favorite paper backs, and one set of pjs. She got her small carry on out and stuffed her camera, a few more essential pieces of clothing, and the picture of her, Charlie, Billy, and Jacob, her dream catcher, as well as a picture of her and the Pack before zipping it up and grabbing her coat. She turned around and looked at her room one last time. Seeing her cell phone sitting on the dresser, she grabbed it and dialed Jacob's number before she lost her nerve. As she expected, she got his voicemail and she began to leave a message.

"Hey Jake, it's just me, Bells. I wanted you to know I am doing what you want for me, but it comes at a price. I have written you a letter explaining everything that you should receive in the next day or so. Please don't try to find me and don't let Charlie look either. Tell Billy I said I should have listened and tell the Pack that their sacrifice is not in vain. Be careful and I love you always."

She sat her phone on the dresser, picked up her bags, and headed out the door and down the steps before she could talk herself out of it. She went out the front door and got into her truck and headed for the airport. Hoping or willing that Alice not see her. She withdrew half her money at one of the ATMs at the airport and boarded the next flight out of town. She dropped Jacob and Edward's letters in the mail in L.A. before boarding her next flight.

Charlie arrived home at 6 AM the next morning, ready to take off his uniform and slip into bed. Sue called him last night to tell him of Jake's accident on the motorcycle and he promised to go see Billy as soon as he got a few hours of shut eye. He trudged up the stairs and peered into Bella's room, as the door was open. He noticed a few things were amiss right away. The cell phone was on the dresser, her bed was disheveled, and there were things on her desk. To the untrained eye, they would not even be noticed, but Charlie knew these three things weren't like his daughter at all. She never did any of these things. Charlie went over to her desk and saw the ring and the charm and knew his daughter was gone even before he sat down and read the note. Tears poured down his face as he read, smudging the ink a little. He put the ring and charm in his pocket and headed back downstairs to the cruiser and headed straight for La Push. He arrived in record time, bounding up the stairs and knocking on the door. Billy opened the door.

"Billy, I am sorry to be here so early and I know you have a lot going on right now but I need to talk to you. Bella is gone."

"Charlie what the hell are you talking about?"

"Bella, left. Here, read for yourself," Charlie said as he handed Billy the note before collapsing into the old armchair closest to his friend. Billy read over the note. He felt guilt and shame because, unlike Charlie, he knew the real reason Bella left, or at least more about it than Charlie did. He looked at his old friend and sighed.

"Charlie, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Billy. She is an adult and she doesn't want me to look for her, so legally I can't look."

"I am sorry, Charlie. I didn't realize she was this upset when she left here last night or I would have stopped her. Do the Cullens know yet?"

"I know you would have, Billy, and no, they don't."

"Why don't you take Seth with you when you tell them? He and Edward get along and maybe he can soften the blow a bit."

"Maybe, but why do I get the feeling you know some things that you are not telling me?" Charlie asked as he looked at his oldest friend.

"Charlie, why don't you lie down on the sofa and get some sleep. I need to check on Jacob and get breakfast started."

Billy turned with a sigh and headed for Jacob's room. He hoped Jacob was still asleep. He really didn't want Jacob to know Bella was gone and that Charlie wasn't looking for her. He peered into Jacob's room, only to hear him snoring softly. He came back into the kitchen and fixed his breakfast as quietly as he could, trying not to wake either Charlie or Jacob.

Charlie awoke several hours later on Billy's sofa to see half the population of La Push staring at him. Okay, maybe not half, but the little living room was filled to capacity.

"What the hell is going on here, Billy?"

"Jacob is awake and his brothers have come to see him." Billy managed to get out. He didn't tell him that they were here because Billy was afraid Jacob would phase when he found out about Bella. Sam had Paul stationed at the tree line to go get Carlisle if necessary. Paul owed Jacob that much after his stunt yesterday, Sam said. "I haven't told Jacob about Bella. I figured I would let you do it."

"Thanks a lot, old man." Charlie got up and headed for Jacob's room. Sam, Seth, Embry, and Quil already filled the room on either side. Charlie stepped into the room and saw Jacob lying prone on the bed, wrapped up like a mummy. Charlie knelt down beside the bed.

"Hey Charlie, what are you doing here? I would have thought you would be spending time with Bella, being she is going to be married soon."

"That is why I am here, Jake. Bella is gone, son."

"Gone? Gone how, Charlie?"

"She left, Jake. She left _us_, Jake."

"She left with the Cullens, you mean?"

"No, Jake. She left by herself. She asked me not to look for her, Jake, so legally I can't."

"But you are going to anyway, right?" Jake croaked, getting more agitated by the second.

"Jacob, I think it is best if we leave her be for now. She is in crisis right now and if we push her, she will go completely underground. I am going to give her time, Jake."

"But Charlie…"

"I know, Jake, okay? I know I always said if my kid went missing, I would look for her, no matter how long it took or how far I had to go, but I am afraid if I do, I will lose her forever. If I just leave her alone, there is a chance she will come back to us one day. I am sorry, Jacob, really sorry," Charlie said as he stumbled out of the room. Seth followed him out.

"Charlie, Billy says Bella asked you to return some things to Edward. Can I come with you? I would like to tell Edward goodbye. As Bella is our only common link, it will probably my last chance."

"Okay, come on, kid. See you later, Billy. I will be by tomorrow to check on you two."

"Be safe, Charlie."

Charlie and Seth headed towards the Cullen residence. Parking near the front door, they got out and made their way up the stairs. Charlie knocked on the door and Alice answered.

"Charlie," Alice exclaimed. "Where is Bella?"

"What do you mean, Alice," Charlie asked.

"I meant, is Bella with you?" Alice covered up quickly.

"No, she is not, Alice. Is Edward here?"

"Yes, of course, Charlie. Come in."

"Charlie, I will wait out here, until you are done with Edward," Seth supplied.

Alice closed the door behind Charlie and went to get Edward, but she appeared behind Seth within minutes.

"Where is she, Seth?" she asked.

"Don't you know, Alice?"

"No, Seth, I don't. She disappeared from my vision last night when she reached La Push, so I assumed she stayed the night, but she didn't, did she?"

"No, she came and saw Jacob, then left. We didn't know she was gone until Charlie showed up at Billy's."

"Damn, that means she is blocking my visions somehow."

"So you can't tell where she is or where she is going."

"No, and THAT is a problem."

"Why?"

"It is a long story, Seth, and Charlie and Edward are headed this way. Carlisle will be by later and explain." With that, she was gone back around the house. The door opened and Charlie and Edward walked out onto the porch.

"Again, Edward, I am sorry."

"Thanks for coming, Charlie."

After Charlie and Seth left the Cullens', Charlie took Seth home and basically camped out on Sue's sofa for the rest of the week. Seth found out about the Volturri from Carlisle and about how they expected Bella to be turned by her next birthday. Carlisle was concerned that even though Alice could not see her and she was immune to most vampire powers, her blood still carried a powerful scent and that alone put her in danger.

Jacob was healed and had phased for the first time the day his letter came. He had listened to her message every day since he had first heard it. He even let the pack hear it once, but when he saw the letter, he took it in his bedroom and shut the door. Sitting on his bed, he carefully took the letter out and sniffed the paper. It still smelled like her. He missed that smell, so much it hurt. He ran his hand over the words before lying on his stomach and reading.

_My Dearest Jacob,_

_First, I have to say I am sorry, so sorry I can't say this to you in person, but if I do you and I both know if I do, you will never let me leave. I LOVE YOU, Jacob Ephriam Black, with everything that I am and that is why I have to leave. I can't marry Edward and if I stay here, the Volturri will come to Forks again and kill the Cullens and everyone attached to me. I have hurt the people in my life enough with my stupid choices and now, in order to live, I must pay the biggest price I will ever pay and leave you, Charlie, Billy, and the Pack behind. I will live a life, not the one I should be living but for you, my sun, I will live. Take care of Billy and Charlie for me and know I so wish I could be there with the three of you. My life will be forever cloudy without you in it, my sun. Smile every day for me. Find your imprint and love her the way you loved me. Every day I see the sun, I will remember your beautiful face and your comforting warmth. Please be happy, My Jacob, and never forget who you are, no matter what is to come. Be careful._

_Forever Yours,_

_Bells_

_P.S. Tell Paul Thank you_

Jacob placed the letter back in the envelope and placed it into his leather thong, vowing as he did so that he would not stop looking for her until he found her. He needed to see her smile again, but until then, he would keep her words close to his heart. He got up and went to find Paul.


End file.
